The memoirs of Bella Swan
by vampireair
Summary: Bella is a vampire living in the town of Forks. Her life seems to be going great; till she meets Edward, another of her kind. He tangles their lives together, causing heartbreak and distress. Will things ever be the same again? Cannon Pairings eventually.
1. The Beginning of the end

**A/N: Hey all! This is my first fanfic that I've actually decided to published, so I'm pretty excited. This is just the introduction to the story so tell me what you think. I came up with the plot on a whim so I don't exactly know if it's a hit or a miss, so please, PLEASE let me know if I should continue. Before you begin reading I just wanna clear something up, just incase you get confused: I know Alice and Bella are usually best friends, but I've decided to trade Alice (well, for the moment at least. Don't cha worry!) with Victoria. There are many reasons behind this, but I'm too tired to list them. Anyways, here you go! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I own nothing! The great and talented Stephenie Meyer owns these beautiful characters!**

He won't shut up. My stupid, push-over, easily-persuaded, oblivious English and Socials (yes, same bloody teacher for two bloody subjects; some high school) continued to babble on and on about the Royal Province of New France. I mean how, exactly, would this information help me? It's not like it was interesting, such as the French Revolution or the Renaissance. No, we had to learn about the ever-popular trade route of the French! Or…at least I think that's what he's reading aloud about. It's not like I'm the only one not paying attention. Hell, half the class is asleep! Take my best friend, for example, who is lying on her desk not two feet from me, probably praying to some how be able to sleep. Victoria Nomad-- yes, Nomad—doesn't need to pay attention; she's already learned this over 100 times, maybe even more. I bet she was even around when it happened, seeing as she's over 500 years old. She was changed by some Polish sailor in her homeland of Kraków at the age of 19, though she can easily pass for 17. I, myself, was changed not too long ago and am eternally 17. Not an ideal age, but I can live with it. That, sadly, classifies me as a new born. We're vampires who, for some odd reason, have the restraint against human blood, though we still hunt them. We decide to feed outside of our tiny town and, so far, we've stayed completely inconspicuous. Living with your best friend is pretty fantastic, though remembering to keep our façade sometimes is far from enjoyable. Our "story" is that we're sisters who's parents are two of the world's most wealthiest business couples, owning thousands of shares, completely dominating the stock markets and owning part of Japan's beloved Domyouji group. We tell people that they're always traveling somewhere, so they leave us by ourselves, seeing as were old enough. To the friendly people of Forks, we are the rich Swan sisters. It's a fairly fall-proof story, in my humble opinion.

Anyways, back to the current predicament. If this ghastly robust teacher of mine didn't shut his trap in 5 seconds, I swear I would have murdered him. I'm honestly not a violent person. He just irritates me. For some reason, though, I've become what some people may call a "teacher's pet". I didn't do a thing to enforce this, it just happened. So even if I _did _express my irritation, I most likely would not get in trouble.

On another topic, it's raining, as per usual. It always seems to rain here. Sometimes… I wish we could live somewhere sunny…like California…or Arizona. Arizona. Oh god, it hurts to even think about my old home…my mum…Phil. She must be devastated…distraught…stressed, seeing as I disappeared over two years ago. Then there's Charlie, who after 6 months of my disappearance decided to move up into northern Canada. He doesn't do well with things like this and believes running from his problems is the way to solve them. I love my dad dearly, even though we never really got that close. Anyways, it's impossible to go back now; I've come too far. My life had become somewhat peaceful and if I forget this whole "eternally damned" crap I can be content. Victoria loves being immortal and indestructible. She can run to her favourite places so fast in the middle of the night and still be back for school in the morning. So being a creature of the night does have its advantages; who would have guessed?

So here I am, still in socials, still listening to this dumb ass. That's when he walks in. A soft knock was the only thing it took to divert my attention to the dull red classroom door. I guess you could say I was stunned. Stunned because not only was he gorgeous but he was also inhuman. Inhumanly gorgeous; one of us. Now there's something we don't get around here often. I glanced over at Victoria and, judging by her expression as she stared at the door as well, I know today was going to be interesting. Very, _very _interesting.


	2. I've Just Seen a Face

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long :( Friggin' exams and school and family...GAH! Anyways, here you go! Hope you like it. The songs at the beginning of the chapters from now on are not neccessarily songs about the chapter, but songs that helped inspire me to write. Oh, and this chapter has a few _10 Things I Hate About You _refferences. I strongly advise you watch that movie, if you haven't already. Hil-arious.**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own nothing. That includes both Twilight and 10 Things. :(

**"Pieces"**

**By Red****  
**

I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole

It was obvious he hadn't seen us. If he had, he would've noticed the striking crimson colour of our irises or the pallid white shade of our skin. He would have instantly known we were a like. Instead, he sat down gracefully in the desk across the room from me, his expression some what solemn. The arrival of this creature, thank god, had caused the blabbering idiot I call my teacher to shut the hell up and introduce Forks High's newest student body addition.

"This, students, is your new classmate, Edward. He's transferred here from…" He paused, his eyebrows pulling together in frustration as he attempted to remember where it was this boy had come from. Yes, I was dead on when I labeled him an idiot.

"Alaska. I have moved from Alaska. Denali, to be exact." Edward cut in just at the nick of time. An easy grin spread across his face and Mr. Arnold heaved a sigh of relief before nodding and beginning to yet again read from our textbook. The classroom erupted in groans as my peers dropped their heads to their desks, instantly ignoring the lecture taking place. Victoria chuckled lightly, laying her head back down upon her folded arms.

Within minutes, Edward and I were the only ones who actually were somewhat sitting up. I tried to look someplace else, but the room was so _bland _with its faded grey walls which made you feel like you were in some kind of cage, its dim lights that barely illuminated at all, and the stupid motivational posters on the wall that everyone already had memorized by the second week of school.

Having no where else to rest my eyes, I decided to eye up Edward, the soon-to-be new boy toy of the school; Might as well get a good look at him before the crowds engulf the rest of his sanity. Some how, though, I silently doubted that would happen. If he were like us, he wouldn't let humans into his life, let alone be surrounded by them.

I stared at him intently, becoming suddenly transfixed with his features. Even for one of the astoundingly beautiful, he was striking, with unusual copper hair. After closer inspection, I could tell he ran his hands through it frequently; it was everywhere, tousled to perfection. It looked exquisite, I realized. His facial features were to be expected; chiseled jaw, straight nose, high, defined cheek bones and inset golden eyes. What an odd colour for a vampire. It was those eyes that suddenly caught mine. It took two seconds for him to process the facts before a low gasp escaped his lips. That didn't take long at all. He held my gaze for the length for four human heartbeats, his eyes wide and his mouth in a little "o" of shock, before a godly smile broke out across his face. Now that was surprising. He mouthed the words "Hello", bowing his head in respect and never taking his eyes off of mine. I smiled kindly.

"Hi", I mouthed back. Using one of a vampire's many benefits, he spoke to me at lightening speed, too quickly for any normal human to hear.

"What is your name?" He leaned forwards, as if focusing on nothing else except me.

"I'm Bella." My smile widened in sync with his.

"And you're like I am? A vampire?" He did nothing to hide the wonder in his voice.  
I nodded quickly, watching him study me further. His forehead began to gather together as he continued to stare and within seconds his expression unexpectedly became one of fierce frustration. I ogled at him in utter confusion. He groaned aloud, squeezing his eyes shut and turned back towards the front of the room, leaving me baffled. What had just happened?

For the rest of class, Edward never once looked back my way. I just didn't understand. Had I said something? What could have possibly put him off so suddenly?

The bell rang, a long and nasally sound which echoed throughout the jail-like school. I watched as Edward sprinted at more than normal human speed out of the door. I stared after him for what seemed like hours while the rest of the students filed out.

"Bella?" Victoria's voice averted my attention back to reality. She was standing before me with an amused smirk on her face. "Daydreaming? Isn't that something _I _do?" She laughed lightly as I rose to my feet.

"Yes, it is what you do. I was just thinking. Does that classify as daydreaming?" We were now exiting the classroom into the busy hallway. Feeding time for the humans; aka lunch.

"Yep, it does." She smirked yet again. "What were you thinking about?" Her eyes turned concerned.

"It's nothing." Her expression told me she wasn't buying it. "Really. Just that new guy." Victoria's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh? Mr. Vampire with the copper copper locks?"

"How did you---."

"Bella, really. It's pretty obvious, especially to me. Chalky white skin, godly good looks." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. For a split second, I pondered whether it was obvious he was vampire or it was obvious I found him attractive. "He's a vampire, of course." Oh. Well there was my answer.

"Yeah, I guess it is slightly obvious." I stopped walking as we approached my locker, opening it and shoving my stuff in. I wasn't overly neat.

"Just a bit." Sarcasm laced her words. "So what was it about him that got you thinking?" Uh oh. I hesitated, walking backwards so I was pressed against the row of lockers closet to me. Victoria rolled her eyes. "Just tell me." And I did. I told her all about his sudden mood swings, his agitated expression and about how I had no idea what I had done wrong.

After several moments, she burst into laughter.

"What? What the heck is so funny?" I demanded. This was serious and she was laughing at me! I crossed my arms impatiently which, in turn, caused her laughter to subside.

"Bella, really? You ramble on about some guy and expect me not to notice? It's obvious you like him." Her signature sarcastic grin crept across her lips.

"I don't like him."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Bella, don't argue. I know all." She tapped her forehead for emphasis. Surrendering, I sighed, my sagging shoulders showing my sign of defeat. She laughed before grabbing my hand in mock passion. "I want you, I _need _you, oh baby, oh baby!" She burst into hysterics.

"I don't…_like _him. No need for _10 things_ references, though they do lighten the mood." I laughed along with her, remembering the countless times we watched that movie, reciting the lines along with Heath and the rest of the cast. "I've barely even met this new guy, if you think about it."

I began to walk back down the hallway, heading in the direction of Victoria's locker. It was true, though. You can't take a liking for someone, in that way, after such short conversation and glances at their appearance? It's like what teachers or parents spent time telling us all of our childhood years; it's on the inside that counts. Sure, he was attractive, but as far as his attitude…

"Yeah, I guess I understand." She stopped to open her locker and shoved her books inside. Slamming it shut, she grinned widely. "So, you gonna talk to mr. copp—." She was interrupted by the sound of graceful footsteps approaching and a group of outrageously stunning teenagers walk by with, low and behold, Edward leading them. I quickly took note of their faces, all shockingly white like ours with golden eyes. Ah, so they were vampires as well. What was this, a hostile takeover?

Minus Edward, there were two boys and two girls. The girls were complete polar opposites, one being tall with wavy blonde hair and a swim suit model body, and the other being tiny to the extreme, pixie like with short, spiky black hair. The guys were somewhat the same in relation to being opposite. One was taller than the entire group with blonde hair much like the girls, and the other was insanely muscular with short, curly brown hair. As they passed by, Edward's eyes pierced into mine as he held the same frustrated expression. With great effort, I peeled my eyes away from his and noticed the pixie's golden irises were staring intently at me as well. Her expression turned from curious to amused in the blink of an eye. It was as though she knew something about myself that I didn't. I mentally wondered what their gifts were—if they had any.

Within seconds they were gone, already turned the corner and walked out of sight.

"I think were being invaded." My voice was expressionless which triggered a laugh to escape from Victoria.

"Wow, dramatic much?" The expression on her face showed that she, too, was a bit concerned and taken aback by our newest students. She started off towards the lunch room, me trailing a half step behind her.

"I'm serious!" The tone of my voice contradicted my words as I chuckled lightly. Victoria rolled her eyes, that smirk back on her face.

"Oookay." Her tone told me she wasn't convinced. With a sigh, I pushed open the cafeteria doors, exposing the chaos that was occurring. Mike Newton, a popular guy, sat at the table closest to us with Eric, the chess club nerd, Tyler, one of Mike's friends and also on our football team, and the rest of the popular crowd. Mike had his head thrown back in laughter as Eric gestured furiously with his hands.

"Really! It came out of the sky!" I overheard Eric insist. Looking past them I saw Angela and Jessica, two of the only humans I would actually consider friends, sitting by themselves with two empty chairs beside them. Jessica's eyes were locked onto Mike and I stifled a laugh. I could distinctly remember her gushing about her little crush on him. _Little_. What an understatement.

Figuring it was the only place we could sit, I glanced at Victoria and instantly knew she comprehended. We had this weird thing of knowing what the other was thinking; it was like telecommunication.

We plastered smiles on our faces, attempting to ignore the quick scent of blood that hit us as Lauren, a girl in my Trig class, sauntered past. Venom pooled in my mouth and I bit down on my lip to contain a malicious hiss that tried to escape. _Keep control. You are under control. Concentrate on something else._ My thoughts remained positive as I regained my composure and, from the look in Victoria's eyes, I knew she had steadied herself as well.

We approached Ange and Jess calmly, stopping right in front of the table and Angela smiled.

"Hey, guys. Do you mind if we sit here?" I gestured with my eyes to the two available seats.

"Sure!" Angela patted the chair next to her. I nodded before sitting, Victoria doing the same, mumbling a thank you. Ange had always been the quieter of the two, with Jessica being the talkative gossip girl. Speaking of Jessica…

"So, Bella and Victoria, I have a couple of questions for you." Jessica eyed us suspiciously and Victoria grinned. She loved playing with humans minds and, seeing as mind compulsion was her gift, she was good at it.

"Alright, Jessica, shoot." She leaned back in her chair.

"K, so, I've noticed you guys don't go to parties, like, ever. That's a little weird, don't you think?"

"I don't think it's weird at all. We have strict parents."

"They're always gone." Jessica countered.

"We have nannies."

"Who has nannies at 18?"

"Apparently us. But it's not weird, right?" Victoria's crimson eyes focused on Jessica and she was clearly using her gift on the poor girl. Jessica's eyes glazed over slightly, her expression becoming blank. Huh. She hadn't even attempted to fight it. Odd.

"No…it's not that weird…I guess." And suddenly she was back, having no recollection of what had just occurred. That was the way Victoria's gift worked; she would go inside their mind and, almost like writing a script for a play, she would tell them the words she wanted them to say. Once done, her victim wouldn't have any idea of what had just happened. To others around them, it would look as though the person under her compulsion was just in deep thought.

"Any other questions?" Victoria's voice was coloured with impatience.

"Yes, actually. Do you use a certain kind of make-up or is that seriously natural?" I scoffed loudly. Was she serious? Judging from her tone and the mortified look on Angela's face, I was willing to bet she was.

"Uhmm, excuse me?" Victoria's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You guys are, like, gorgeous." Jessica looked from me to Victoria and back again.

"Uh, I'm afraid we don't…wear make-up." My voice sounded convincing, or so I hoped.

"Oh, well, okay, but--."

"Jess, I forgot to ask; how was your date with Mike last night?" Oh holy Father, _thank you_. Angela was a saviour from above.

Jessica's expression faltered slightly, but within seconds she whipped into a verbal frenzy about the dress she wore and the restaurant they went to. I shot a grateful smile at Angela. She would go on to do great things.

Sighing, I turned my attention away from the step by step account of Mike's eating etiquette and noticed for the first time that the other vampire crew was sitting in the cafeteria as well. They sat as far away as possible from the human population, their heads low as they talked at light speed to each other and picked their food to pieces. I saw Edward's lips opened and close slightly as he said the words "_It can't be her"._ The small pixie sitting across from him replied _"Edward, I saw it. Are you calling me a liar?" _Her tone was insulted as was her expression.

And then his eyes were on mine.

He stared at me, his brows knotted with aggravation. Two seconds later, the small girl's were on me as well. She had a spark of hope in her gold irises and I momentarily pondered what their conversation was about. Me? They couldn't possibly be talking about me. But then why—

"It's Bella, correct?" I looked up to find the model-like vampire standing before me. I hadn't even noticed her leave their table.

"Yes, that's correct."

"I'm Rosalie Hale. I believe you and your," Rosalie glanced over at Victoria, who smiled sarcastically, "_sister _have a lot in common with my family." She looked back at me and somewhat of a smile spread across her face.

"Yes, I believe we do." I peeked over again at Edward's table and noticed they all had vanished.

"I know this is strangely sudden, but would you mind joining us tonight for dinner? Our parents are eager to meet you." Rosalie looked from me to Victoria. I raised an eyebrow at my bestfriend and she nodded.

"Of course. We'd love to." I smiled kindly.

"Great. I'll see you tonight then." Rosalie beamed widely at us before departing through the back cafeteria door. I stole a glance at Victoria and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, shit, son." Victoria laughed.

"What was _that_?" Jessica's voice sounded incredulous.

"I honestly don't know."

"Well this is a charming development." Victoria yet again quoted our favourite movie. And it was the truth. Who knew what tonight would entail?


End file.
